Eyelid protector devices are commonly used by sunbathers to protect the wearer's eyes from the sun while sunbathing. In the prior art, there are examples of eyelid protector devices that have been created for such purposes. Such eyelid protector devices are often made of plastic or some other material that can become heated by the sun. A disadvantage exists with such eyelid protector devices in that they can become hot to the touch while the wearer is sunbathing, in turn becoming uncomfortable to the wearer. In other prior art eyelid protector devices, the individual eyepieces are often connected by a bridge that covers the bridge of the nose of the wearer, and/or have a headband, straps, bows or the like to keep them in place on the head of the wearer. A disadvantage exists with such eyelid protector devices as well, in that the bridge, headband, straps, and bows block the sun, thereby preventing the skin underneath from tanning. As a result, the wearer will often have undesired tan lines across his or her nose and sides of the face after sunbathing.
A need therefore exists for an eyelid protector device that feels cool on the eyelids of a wearer and that stays in place without leaving undesired tan lines across the nose and sides of the face of the wearer.
The present invention satisfies these needs and provides other, related advantages.